


Every Step of the Way

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: When General Otabek Altin takes his vow, he doesn't do it in front of the king. He kneels to Prince Yuri Plisetsky and vows to give the rest of his life to serve the young prince.(or the side story featuring Otabek, Yuri, and the bond they share).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Every Step of the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438080) by [EriGure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure), [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> ~~YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THIS SERIES? Well yeah I am this is a spin off~~
> 
> I know not many people favor Otayuri. But I must tell you, this fic has been sitting on my draft since episode 10 aired. Which is weeks ago! I once write it only for my friends in facebook, but they keep pushing me to publish it. And I originally plan to write an epilogue about Viktor and Yuuri after part 9. I never write it, but hey, you get to see how they're doing in this fic. I swear.
> 
> Also, I feel bad for Otabek who only shows up for like a sentence.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

The Royal Palace has always felt so towering for Otabek.

Otabek Altin is born from House Altin of the North Kingdom. His family comes from a long line of military, so it is normal for him to follow their footsteps. His father has served the late King Yakov. Otabek’s grandfather also served before him, and his grandfather before him, and so on. 

He follows his father to the capital when he is twelve. His father is given a promotion to be a general that time, so he accompanies his father to live in the palace. Otabek spends most of his childhood there. During his time in the capital, he befriends two of his classmates, Mila Babicheva, the daughter of a council member, and Prince Yuri Plisetsky, one of the heir of the North Kingdom.

His time in the palace is not exactly pleasant. Otabek finds it hard to follow his studies. He is constantly left behind in his class. Many noblekids start to talk behind his back, about how incompetent he will be when he finally becomes the head of House Altin. It stresses him off.

“Don’t listen to them. You know you are not a loser like they say, right?”

“I don’t know, Mila. I feel like it.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re a loser. I think you are a great guy! You’re going to be so successful someday. Yuri thinks so too, right?”

“Hmph.” The prince denies and goes away. Truthfully, it hurts. But later, Otabek finds out, the young prince is not exactly a great liar. He knows secretly Yuri has been giving those bullies a lesson. It is endearing come to think of it.

Otabek decides to stop complaining and aims to prove himself worthy of Yuri Plisetsky’s time.

 

 

 

 

 

He is fifteen when he enters the royal army. He is one of the youngest recruit but not one of the weakest. On his first week training with his unit, he has beaten them all in one-on-one fight. His father is super impressed. 

And so based on his performance, Otabek is sent to the kingdom’s borderline. He is to leave in short time, and honestly it saddens him. Otabek has planned to celebrate his acceptance with the young prince, but duty comes first. His highness will not be pleased.

“You’re leaving so soon?” Yuri pouts, “It’s so far away! Can you leave in couple of days? We barely spend any time together because you’re always training for that stupid army!”

“I know. But I have a job to answer. I am sorry, my prince.”

“I’m sure I can do something. I am the prince after all! Your father will answer to me.”

“You don’t have to, my liege. It is fine.” Otabek pats Yuri’s head. “Besides, when we meet each other again, it will be more meaningful because we miss each other.”

Otabek laughs at himself. He can’t believe he manages to say that with a straight face while his heart is actually racing. Fortunately, Yuri accepts his answer and decides to bless him in his journey.

“Beka, you know you don’t have to prove anything to me, right? You are the best to me.” Yuri says.

“I know.” Otabek replies, “But I have to do this so people will know I am worthy of you.”

It is the first time Otabek has seen Yuri Plisetsky blushes so bright he needs to convince himself he is not reading into things.

 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, the next time they meet, the palace is in the brink of destruction.

Otabek returns to the capital to celebrate his promotion with Yuri. But when he gets there, he finds the palace is being invaded by the New World. He immediately join others to defend their castle. They lost to the lack of manpower. It is a chaos. The soldiers are easily scattered and suddenly Otabek is alone. His only option is to continue his mission to search for remaining survivor or get to safety.

(He chooses the first option).

 

 

 

 

 

He finds Yuri crying and shaking and smells like blood. He does not ask why. He takes Yuri into safety, completely ignoring the fact that his king is still behind.

 

 

 

 

 

Otabek finds out that his father falls in the invasion. Because of that, in the age of eighteen, Otabek Altin already reaches the rank of general and becomes the head of House Altin. The expectation is maddening. Eyes were set on him and honestly if he is still the same crybaby as he was many years ago, he will probably cry. But he toughens up. His country needs him to come up with a strategy to skirmish one of New World’s camp and he will provide them. 

“Evening, General.”

“Your Highness,” Otabek greets back. When Yuri gives a permission he sits down on his chair. “for what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cut your crap, Altin. Don’t need to be that formal with me.”

“I’m sorry ... I thought this is an official visit.”

“Even if it is, you still don’t have to be so formal with me. We’re friends.” Yuri says. “And before you protest, it is an order.”

Otabek can’t really say anything against it so he doesn’t. “So, General. Have you come up with something?”

“I have several ideas, yes. I was thinking for the troops to use the v formation and scatter but we are vulnerable to ambush. I also consider to attack them head-on but it will then reveal our troops—“

“I wasn’t asking about the skirmish, Beka. I was asking about your vow.”

“Oh.” Otabek startles. When one becomes a general, they will have to make their own vow and say it in front of the king. Usually, the vow contains their loyalty to the (current) king and their kingdom. The king then will blessed them with his sword so they may fulfill their vow. “No, I have not.”

“Why?”

“I was ... caught up.” To be honest, he completely forgets about it. “It will still be a long time before I take it. King Nikiforov is still bed-ridden after all.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t take it though.” Yuri says. “Are you going to wait until the end of the war?” Otabek nods. “Heh, you probably want everyone to be focused solely on you when you take the vow, right?” 

Otabek doesn’t respond.

 

 

 

 

 

They win the war! They win the war! Otabek still can not believe it. His strategy has been risky. The three kings doubt the twenty-three-year-old’s tactic will work, but still approve it because King Nikiforov has been desperate. But they win. Otabek cries as their kingdom flag is flown on the top of the castle. 

But surprisingly, none of that compares to his feeling when later in that day when he returns to his camp. Yuri greets him with open arms, smile splatters on his face. He is crying happy tears and saying thank you and—

He feels happy.

(King Nikiforov had smiled on him when he asked about Katsuki. About why he clunged on him so much. King Nikiforov just smiled, and somehow, he gets it now).

 

 

 

 

 

A vow to a general is sacred. It is your life purpose. It is what drive you to serve your kingdom. He remembers the day his father took it. He knelt in front of King Yakov and kissed his hand. Otabek remembers when he wished he could be one. He just wishes his father had been here with him.

Otabek walks to the King’s throne with confidence. He wears his military uniform with dignity. It is an ultramarine coat with yellow frilly padding on his shoulder. On his left side there are golden ropes hanging around, connecting the chest area to his left shoulder. Otabek also brings his family sword on his left and the banner of his house on his back. When he reaches his king, he kneels down.

“Rise.” King Nikiforov commands him. “General Otabek of House Altin, are you ready to take your vow?”

Otabek nods. He knows everyone expects him to kneel in front of King Nikiforov again. But instead he goes to Prince Yuri Plisetsky, who stands by the King’s side, takes his hand and kneels in front of him.

The room is in uproar. But he hears nothing. Only his voice and Yuri’s gasp.

“Many has pledge their life to the king and this kingdom, but I will pledge the rest of my life to you. I shall give you my sword to strike down your enemy. I shall give you my body to become your shield. I shall give you my soul to be worthy of your trust. And I shall do all of those until the last of my breath.”

“Beka—“

“That is my vow. Should you have it, you shall bless me with your sword. Should you not, you shall cut me with your sword.”

“Beka—“

“He says his vow. How will you answer him, Yuri?”

King Nikiforov gives him an approving look. He even smiles widely as if he is given an entertainment.

“Beka, you idiot.” Yuri whispers. Yuri then unsheaths his sword and blesses Otabek. “I, Yuri Plisetsky, Prince to the North Kingdom, shall accept your vow. For this moment, I welcome you to the ranks of generals. May you be blessed with a long life so you can fulfill your vow.”

Yuri gives him a sheepish look. Otabek smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

“That sounds like a marriage proposal, idiot.” Later that night, Yuri complains. They are sitting on the garden, eating what Katsuki calls dango.

“It was.” Otabek answers simply. He is busy chewing his share he doesn’t notice Yuri’s gaping.

“What the hell, Beka.” Yuri pouts. “I can’t be the next Viktor. Not after this war. The kingdom has been through enough.”

“I know. I also have a duty as the head of House Altin.” Otabek says. Suddenly he envies Katsuki. He at least has the luxury not to worry about heritage. His family is not of importance. No one will miss them if they disappear.

“Is that why you swore your loyalty to me?”

“Yuri, it’s always been you.” He breaths. “It’s always been you.”

Otabek leans in. That is the first and the last kiss they ever share.

(At his 21st birthday, Yuri announces his betrothal. He is always been a responsible person, that Yuri. Otabek admires it. But that doesn’t mean his heart is not hurting).

 

 

 

 

 

Gladly, his wife, Mila is an understanding person. She always has. Maybe that also why he agrees on their marriage. It was an arranged marriage, but who marries in the name of love these days? (he doesn’t count King Nikiforov. Despite everything, they do not marry. Viktor is the king, he can easily changes the rule but he chooses not to. No one knows why. Maybe he does it out of respect for the existing rule).

Being a general consumes much of his time, but being a father of two even takes more of his  time. His eldest daughter is a curious case much like her mother when she were much younger. His youngest son is a timid person that reminds him much of his younger days. Babysitting both of them are much more tiring than riding into battlefield. It is too much for his forty-one-years-old body.

“Take a break, Otabek. I can handle them for a few hours.” Mila says.

“You have a ballet to teach. I can do this.”

“Oh, shush. They can wait! Besides, someone is waiting for you.” Mila winks at him, which is nothing good.

Said person happens to be Yuri Plisetsky. His eyes are frowning. He must have been waiting for him for a while. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“’S okay. How’s the kids?”

“Feisty.”

“They take too much from Mila.” He scowls. “Anyway, are you busy? Walk with me.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Viktor summoned me. I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri was right about the bad feeling. Katsuki is the one who greets them when they get to the King’s bedroom. King Nikiforov is lying there, sickly. There was a plague two years ago. It has been contained but somehow the king is not recovering. The doctor says it has something to do with age.

“I’m stepping down.” The king says between his coughs.

“Yeah, no shit.” Yuri laughs at the idea. He might be the heir, but no one expects him to inherit the throne. Everyone thinks Victor will be king until he dies and then Yuri will be too old so his son will take his place instead.

“I’m not joking, Yura. I feel weak. I can barely stand. My vision is blurry. I can’t get anything done.”

“Find someone who will. I’m not taking the throne.”

King Nikiforov smiles sadly. “I’m sorry, Yura.”

Yuri sighs. “You’d better be. You always trouble me.”

“I’m sorry.” With the tone his using, Otabek is not sure if King Nikiforov still talking about the throne. He seems to apologize about everything that only the two of them understand. When Katsuki gives Otabek an apologetic look, oh, Otabek thinks, they are talking about him and Yuri.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri’s coronation is done in private. No one excepts the king, the prince, the mistress, the advisor, and handful of trusted generals attend the coronation. A week after that, Nikiforov disappears with Katsuki. The former king retires to a secluded province far away from the capital. With his deterioreting health, Yuri thinks at least he can give Viktor a quiet life for his final days.

Centuries later, King Nikiforov will be known as Viktor the prosperous. He truly lives up to his name. In his 23 years of kingship he has experience war, loses his country, and still manages to enrich his kingdom. The people love him.

Yuri inherits a tough legacy. Of course after experiencing a succesful leadership, people expect much from Yuri. They always do. But Otabek is sure Yuri can exceed their expectation. After all, he is Yuri Plisetsky. He possesses greatness.

And Otabek will be beside him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Viktor is not dying. He just sick like an old man he is. He lives a long quiet life with Yuuri, away from prying eyes.


End file.
